1. Field of the Invention
This invention is a packaging system for transporting an explosive substance known as detonating cord safely enough for use in commercial air carriers.
2. Background Information
A system for transporting detonating cord used in the petroleum exploration and production industry is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,586,602, "Detonating Cord Transport System", May 6, 1986. Here, detonating cord is installed on separator-support members with crossover locations at frequent intervals. At each crossover interval is a means for confining detonation to a relatively short length of cord. This system has some disadvantages which the present invention overcomes, including relative difficulty of assembly and limited lengths of cord in each container.